Story of a furry couple
by onyxcarmine
Summary: This is a story of a Vixen and a German Shepard. All characters are furries or anthros as people call them. Plot is owned by me. Some characters are from Disney so I own no characters except the mains. Story contains content not suitable for people under 16, some strong language, and some mature humour. This is also my first story. Also reviews are appreciated. Hope you enjoy it :)
1. Chapter 1

Amanda had invited her boyfriend Eddie over for a romantic evening. Amanda is an anthro vixen who has long red hair and works as a model and Eddie is an anthro germen shepherd who works as a police officer. Amanda is 25 and Eddy is 27. They'd been dating for almost 4 years now.

Amanda was pacing back and forth in her home, anxiously waiting for her boyfriend. She had on jean shorts and a white T-shirt.

"Oh where is he? Where is he?!" Amanda thought as she began to worry.

Then her doorbell rang.

Amanda quickly turned her head towards the door and smiled with glee. "Oh yes he's here! He's here!" she thought happily as she ran for the door.

She opened it and there stood her lover Eddie. He still had on his work clothes and he smiled when he saw his girlfriend rush towards him.

"Amanda, so good to see you babe!" Eddie said as he held out his arms.

Amanda ran towards him and jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. This caused Eddie to back up a little bit, but he then recovered and regained his balance.

"Oh it's so good to see you again baby!" Amanda said as she hugged him.

Eddie kissed her and then carried her back inside. Once inside, Amanda got off him and he took off his shoes.

"So tell me what kept you babe?" Amanda asked as she and Eddie headed into the kitchen. Eddie sat down at the table while Amanda made him some green tea.

"Ugh, my boss was riding my ass again today, making me get all the paper work done." Eddie said.

"Awwwww, poor baby." Amanda said teasingly.

"So anyway, how was your day?" Eddie asked.

"Oh you know the usual, the teenage wolves spying on me as I mowed the lawn and the foxes hooting at me as I planted seeds in the garden." Amanda said.

Eddie sighed at this and put his hand over his face.

Amanda turned around and saw this. "What's wrong babe?" she asked as she sat down beside him as his green tea cooked.

Eddie removed his hand from his face. "It's just I'm tired of you always being seen as a sex object and I want people to just see you as a regular furry being." He said.

Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and he turned and faced her. "Listen to me, I don't care if I get hooted at or called "sweetcheeks" or even called a "sex object". All I care about is us." she said with a smile.

Eddie smiled weakly at her but then got grim again and looked away. "But some of those foxes are very well built and well more handsome then me." he said with his throat getting a little sore.

"Oh please Ed, I don't care what they look like, the main thing I care about is personality, and yours is perfect. Not to mention you're quite handsome looking too." Amanda said.

Eddie finally smiled at her. "Thanks." he said.

Amanda smiled and then heard the tea machine timer go off and she quickly went and got it. She got out a mug and poured the green tea in it. She then brought it back to Eddie and handed it to him.

"Enjoy babe." Amanda said with a grin.

"Thank you." Eddie said as he raised the mug to her and then began to drink from it.

Amanda then sat down beside him again as he took a sip. After he was done, she asked him something.

"So uh babe?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He asked after he finished sipping.

"Have you considered, you know, moving in with me?" Amanda asked.

Eddie then took another sip before speaking to her again.

"Listen babe, I love you okay, but it's just that…" Eddie said but he stopped.

"It's what?" Amanda asked.

"Well see, I worry for your safety." Eddie said.

Amanda raised an eyebrow at him, clearly confused.

"What do you mean? Like being robbed in the middle of the night?" She asked.

"No no, what I mean is, I don't want you to be kidnapped." Eddie said.

"Why would I be kidnapped?" Amanda asked.

"Because one time when I arrived to my apartment after work, when I got into my room, I found someone waiting for me." Eddie said.

"Really? What were they doing there?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah well when I say "waiting", I mean waiting behind the door with a knife." Eddie said.

Amanda became wide eyed at this.

"What did they want?" She asked.

"Well see, they worked for a crime lord named Steele. He and his gang of goons are on our most wanted list around here. Problem is, we don't know where they are as they are very well hidden." Eddie said.

"So what happened?"

"Well he took a stab at me but I dodged it. Afterwards me and him struggled for a little bit until my landlord came up and saw what was happening. He quickly assisted me and then I arrested the goon."

"Who was the goon?" Amanda asked.

"He goes by the name of Cooper, Steeles right hand man." Eddie said.

"So what you're telling me is that you don't want to move in with me yet because you worry Steele might find you?"

"I'm not worried about him finding me, I'm worried about him finding you. I love you too much to even jeopardize your safety for a second." Eddie said.

Amanda was taken aback from this.

"Oh you're such a good man babe, come here." Amanda said as she leaned forward to kiss Eddie.

Eddie smiled and he and the vixen shared a long passionate kiss.

"I love you Amanda." Eddie said.

"Love you too babe." Amanda said.

After Eddie was finished drinking his tea, Amanda took the mug and went to the sink and put it in.

After she did, she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist and she chuckled softly.

"Well that tea sure was good, but how about some fun?" Eddie whispered into her ear.

Amanda giggled at this and she quickly grabbed his hands and removed them from her waist. She then quickly turned around and grabbed Eddies uniform by the collar. She then backed up and sat up on the counter and quickly pulled Eddie towards her and then both furrys were muzzle to muzzle.

"Whoa!" Eddie said in amazement as he saw how quickly she pulled that maneuver off.

"See, now you don't ever have to worry about men taking advantage of me. I could've broken your neck there if I wanted too." Amanda said with a playful grin.

Eddie gulped and smiled nervously as he began to pull his face away from hers.

Amanda saw this and quickly yanked it back. "Whoa whoa, where do you think you're going boy?" Amanda said seductively.

Eddie could feel something growing between his legs and he blushed.

"Kiss me you idiot." Amanda said and then she placed her lips on his.

Eddie was surprised for a second at first but then began to kiss her too.

They pulled away for a second, and then Amanda grabbed Eddies head in the back and brought him in for a passionate kiss. They moaned as they continued kissing. Eddie took off his police badge and put it aside. Amanda wrapped both her arms around his back and kissed him even more.

Then after a few moments, Amanda both broke the kiss and she got off the counter.

"Follow me." she said as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Uhh, where we going?" Eddie asked.

Before he could react, Amanda grabbed his uniforms collar and yanked him to the stairs.

"The bedroom you sexy beast." she said as she kissed him again.

Both lovers went upstairs and Amanda opened the door to her master bedroom. Inside there was a queen sized bed, a dresser, a chandelier, a mirror with makeup around it, and a large closet.

"Wow." Eddie said as he entered the room. "You really know how to live Amanda."

"Well being a model pays well. Now get that uniform top off officer."

"Yes ma'am." Eddie said.

The German Shepard then took off his uniforms top, revealing his 3 pack stomach to his girlfriend.

"Hmm, much better, now let me take over." Amanda said.

The vixen then wrapped her hands around her boyfriend and passionately kissed him.

"You are gonna be screaming tonight boy." Amanda said with a playful smile. She then pushed Eddie onto the bed and she climbed on top of him.

They began to kiss even more and then Amanda sat straight up and took off her T-shirt, revealing a purple bra covering her large breasts.

Eddie then opened his mouth to speak, but Amanda stopped him.

Amanda placed her finger over his lips. "Hush." she said before leaning down until she was staring at him directly. "Don't speak."

Eddie smiled and they both started to kiss. He began to touch and caress her breasts and she moaned as he did. He put his hand in her hair and began to stroke it. As the two lovers began to get into it, a knock came at the door and they stopped.

"What the? Who could that be?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah its 9pm, I don't think anyone is out tonight." Amanda said.

They both shrugged and went back to kissing, but then another knock came.

"Dammit it all!" Eddie said with frustration. "I'm gonna go see who it is."

Amanda stopped him. "No babe no, I got this, you just stay comfy." she said with a smile and a wink.

Eddie sighed and agreed. Amanda put back on her shirt and went back downstairs to the front door. She opened it and then saw something she wished she hadn't seen. It was her friends, Marian, Jenna, Perdita, Sasha, Lady, and Rita. Marian was an anthro vixen, Perdita was an anthro Dalmatian, Jenna was an anthro husky, Sasha was an anthro irish setter, Lady was an anthro cocker spaniel dog, and Rita was an anthro saluki. They all had their sleeping bags and pillows.

Amanda gulped and said "What are you guys doing here?"

Perdita stepped up front. "Oh remember darling? Every month we get together and have a slumber party to get away from our families. And this month was your turn." Perdita explained.

"Oh shit! I forgot! And tonight was supposed to be my night with Eddie!" Amanda thought.

The 6 furry women looked at Amanda with confusion. Finally Jenna stepped forward.

"Hey Amanda, sweetheart, hey." Jenna said as she snapped her fingers, causing the vixen to snap back into reality.

"Huh? Oh what is it?" she asked.

"Uh where are we sleeping?" the anthro husky asked.

"Oh uh in the living room, there's lots of room so just place your sleeping bags anywhere." Amanda said.

As the women began to put out their sleeping bags, Amanda began to walk back upstairs. This caught the attention of Rita and she walked over to Amanda just as she started to make her way upstairs.

"Hey Amanda, honey." Rita said as she walked over to the vixen.

"Uh yeah?" Amanda said a little nervous.

"Why are you going upstairs?" Rita asked.

"Oh uh, it's to uh, put my pajamas on and get my pillow and blanket." Amanda said.

"Oh well okay, hurry back then." Rita said as she went to rejoin the women.

Amanda quickly ran upstairs to her master bedroom to find Eddie waiting. Eddie then saw her come in and he got up and walked to her.

"So who was it?" he asked. He then heard some chatter and laughter downstairs and he looked back at Amanda. "Uh babe, who's down there?"

Amanda sighed and put her hand over her face and ran it down and then cleared her throat. "Okay babe, now don't be mad, but I forgot that tonight was my slumber party with my girlfriends so I'm afraid that we can't really, you know do it right now."

Eddie crossed his arms and looked down to the floor and sighed.

Amanda was on the verge of tears, she hated seeing her lover upset with her and she began to sob a little.

"I- I- I'm sorry babe, I'll understand if you don't ever call me again." Amanda said as she began to sob.

She then turned around and began to walk out, but she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She gasped and felt herself get spun around and she was now facing Eddie.

"Hey now you listen to me, I love you, and don't think I would ever break up with you over something like this. It's no big deal babe." Eddie said.

Amanda still had tears in her eyes and Eddie dried them.

Amanda whimpered buried her face into Eddies chest and he cooed as she did.

"Shh, it's okay Amanda, shh shh it's okay it's okay." He said as she comforted her.

Then after a few minutes, Amanda spoke.

"Thank you for understanding babe." Amanda said.

"Hey I'd do anything for you, I love you." Eddie said with a smile.

Amanda smiled and the two passionately kissed again. Then after kissing, Amanda got an idea.

"Eddie, I just realized we can still do it tonight." Amanda said with a smile.

"I'm listening." Eddie replied.

"So how about at 10:30, you go into the bathroom and fill up the tub and at 11:00, I come up and join you?" She said.

Eddie thought about this and smiled. "Oh Amanda, you're such a naughty girl, ditching your friends to have sex with your boyfriend."

Amanda giggled and then gave Eddie a kiss. "Okay my love, it is 9:30pm now so start the water at 10:30pm and I will meet you in the tub at 11pm, got it?" Amanda asked.

"Got it." He replied.

Amanda put on her pajamas and got her pillow and blanket. Just before she left, she asked Eddie to look at her and when he did, she spanked her perfect ass for him, making it jiggle.

"You'll be hitting this soon sweetie." Amanda said as she saw Eddie grin at her. She then went down and joined the other women.

"Okay so girls!" Amanda announced, "I declare this slumber party to be officially on!"

The other women cheered and it began. They were chatting and eating snacks.

"So anyway, as me and Pongo were shopping you see, I ask him to go get the milk at the end of the aisle and see as he goes down there, he grabs the milk and as he walks back, he slips and falls and the milk cartons explode all over him!" Perdita said as she finished her story about Pongos accident at the grocery store.

All the other women laughed at this and said it was a good story.

"I'd give that story a solid five out of five darling!" Marian said.

"Yes dearie, me too." Lady said.

"Yeah that reminds me when Charlie tried to sing, but he ended up making everyone leave the theatre due to his poor voice!" Sasha said, causing the other women to laugh out loud.

"I mean sure he's an angel, but he sure as hell doesn't sing like one!" Sasha said, causing all the women to laugh till it hurt.

"Oh stop it, your killing me Sasha!" Rita said as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Hey, this one time, Balto tried to howl during Halloween to show how scary he was, but it sounded like a puppy barking!" Jenna said. All the women burst out laughing at this.

"Oh man this party is actually fun!" Amanda thought. She checked the time and saw that it was 10pm, an hour before her fun time with Eddie began.

"Okay girls, movie time!" Amanda announced as she held up Avatar and put it in.

"Whoo hoo!" the women cheered on. They then began watching the movie.

"Oh I love this part!" Jenna said as she saw Jake get chased by the thanator.

It was 10:30pm and Amanda looked up at the ceiling and then heard the water start to run. She smiled at first, but then realized it was too loud.

"Oh shit, shit shit!" Amanda thought.

Then the women began to take notice of this and paused the movie.

"I say what is that?" Perdita asked.

"Yeah it sounds like water running." Sasha said.

"And its coming from upstairs" Rita said as she pointed upstairs.

Meanwhile Amanda was trying to come up a distraction. "Come on Amanda, think Amanda think!", Then she looked at her pillow and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this.", She grabbed the pillow.

The 6 women were about to go and investigate, but Amanda quickly ran and jumped to the start of the stairs, blocking it. She also had her hand behind her back.

"Amanda what are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"I think its time for a pillow fight." Amanda said and she removed her hand behind her back and she was holding a pillow.

The women looked at her speechless. Was she really starting a pillow fight at an all-girls sleepover?

"You're kidding me right? You really want to have a pillow fight at an all-girls sleepover? You want to promote the idea that we do that?" Rita asked.

"Um no, I just thought it'd be fun to do for the next say 30 minutes or so." Amanda said stalling.

"Well listen Amanda, I love me a good pillow fight as much as the next person, but a pillow fight at a sleepover with tons of beautiful women? No I don't think so." Jenna said.

"Yeah for all we know, we could have a bunch of scoundrels spying on us right now." Perdita said.

"Not to mention the fact that we'll have a huge mess to clean up afterwards should the pillows rip." Jenna said.

Amanda realized that she was losing the battle so she tried something else.

"What's the matter? Scared you might lose to me Jenna?" Amanda said in a taunting tone.

The husky raised an eyebrow to the vixen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jenna asked.

"Oh it's just that I know that back in junior high, we used to have pillow fights all the time. Seeing as we were young back then it was normal. And if I remember correctly, I always beat you in the fight." Amanda said with a snicker.

Jenna then remembered how Amanda always used to beat her in the pillow fights they had.

"Well I'll have you know that I'm not scared of losing. You know why?" Jenna said.

"Why?"

The husky then grinned at the vixen.

"Because I'm gonna beat you this time!" She said.

Jenna then quickly grabbed a pillow and whacked Amanda with it.

"Oh my!" Amanda exclaimed. She looked back at Jenna and grinned. "It is on now!" And she whacked Jenna back with her pillow.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Jenna called out as she and Amanda began duking it out.

Perdita grabbed a pillow and whacked Marian with it.

"Oh my word!" Marian exclaimed as she was hit. She gave the anthro Dalmatian a dirty look.

"Hey you gotta play dirty sometimes dearie!" Perdita said with a snicker.

"Play dirty huh?" Marian thought. She grabbed a pillow and quickly whacked Perdita in the head with it, sending her falling down. She then whacked Perditas butt with her pillow.

Perdita gasped and glared at the vixen.

"Hows that for dirty?" Marian said as she laughed.

"Why you little bitch!" Perdita said as she got back up and whacked Marian back. Marian giggled and whacked Perdita back, causing her to also giggle.

As Perdita and Marian began duking it out, Rita and Sasha began pillow fighting eachother while Amanda was pillow fighting with Lady and Jenna.

20 minutes passed and the pillow fight was still happening and the women were now randomly taking swings at eachother.

"Incoming!" Sasha shouted as she whacked Lady in the face with her pillow.

"Oh why you little-"Lady said as she hit Sasha back with her pillow.

"Heads up!" Rita said as she whacked Jenna.

"Oh yeah. Take this!" Jenna said as she swung back at Rita, hitting her in the face with her pillow.

"Take this dearie!" Perdita said as she swung her pillow and whacked Jennas butt with it.

Jenna gasped at this and hit Perdita with her pillow so hard that the hit sent Perdita falling to the floor. Then Jenna came down and sat on top of the anthro Dalmatian and began hitting her with her pillow.

"How dare you smack my butt with your pillow you little cheater!" Jenna said laughing as she kept hitting Perdita.

"Ha ha, sorry darling, it was an accident!" Perdita said laughing as she tried to block Jennas pillow

As Jenna continued to whack the pinned down Perdita, Lady came over and started hitting Jenna. This caused Jenna to get off Perdita and start pillow fighting Lady. Perdita got up and began hitting Jenna and soon, Jenna found herself getting ganged up on. However, Rita came over and whacked Perdita, causing Perdita to turn her attention to the saluki. All 4 of them giggled and laughed as they battled it out.

Meanwhile Amanda was having a little fight with Marian.

"Oh Amanda darling, I can't believe I'm saying this, but pillow fights at sleepovers are fun! We should do this more often!" Marian said with delight as she and Amanda battled it out.

Amanda thought about this and agreed. "Hmm, she is right, I mean I am enjoying this slumber party, and this pillow fight, well it is kind of fun! Tee-hee! Uh oh, here comes a swing to my face!" Amanda thought as she dodged a pillow swing to her face.

"Nice try Marian, but take this!" Amanda said as she clobbered the vixen in the face with her pillow, sending her falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn that felt great!" Amanda thought to herself.

Her victory was short lived as Sasha came up behind her and whacked her in the back of the head with her pillow.

"Oof!" Amanda exclaimed as she was hit. She turned around and whacked the Irish setter back.

"You wanna take me?" Amanda asked with an eager tone in her voice.

Sasha smirked at her and quickly swung her pillow at Amandas legs, but the vixen quickly jumped and dodged it.

Amanda landed on her feet and whacked one of Sasha's legs with the pillow, sending the Irish setter off balance for a second. Amanda then swung her pillow and hit Sasha straight in the face, sending her falling to the floor.

Amanda did a little victory dance and giggled.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" she thought. Then she looked at the clock and saw that it was 11pm. "Oh time for my special time with Eddie." She thought and she quickly ran to the stairs.

Just as she was about to go up, she heard a loud popping sound which caused her to jump a little and then hysterical giggling . She turned around to see Sasha, Perdita, and Lady Pillow fighting Jenna and Rita and Sashas pillow had burst open and feathers flew out.

"Oh yeah, feathers are flying now!" Sasha said as she swung at Rita.

Amanda then hesitated to go upstairs and began debating in her mind.

"Come on Amanda, Eddies waiting for you in the fucking bathtub! Don't leave him waiting!" one part of Amandas head thought. "Oh but the pillow fight gets really fun once the feathers start to fly!" her other part though.

Her debating was interrupted when Marian ran by and smacked Amandas butt with her pillow, making it jiggle and her pillow to burst open, making feathers fly and leaving Amandas rear covered in a few feathers. Amanda gasped, but then felt her cheeks jiggle and giggled.

"Okay, its settled, I don't go to Eddie until all our pillows are empty." Amanda thought and declared.

Marian had ran and joined Jenna and Ritas side and it was now a 3v3 pillow fight.

Amanda looked at this and smiled. "It's time we take this pillow fight in our bras" she thought.

"HEY GIRLS!" Amanda shouted.

The 6 women stopped pillow fighting and looked at Amanda.

"It's getting a little hot in here." Amanda said. She then took off her pajama top, revealing her purple bra. "What say we do this pillow fight in our bras?" she asked with a grin.

The 6 women looked at eachother and shrugged.

"I agree with you darling!" Perdita said and she took off her top, revealing her blue bra.

"Whoo hoo, topless pillow fight!" Rita said and she took off her top, revealing her red bra.

Lady then took off her top, revealing her yellow bra, Sasha did the same and she had on a pink bra, and Jenna did and she had on a green bra, and Marian did and she had on an orange bra. They picked up their pillows and waited for Amanda to speak.

Amanda raised her pillow up in the air and shouted "LET THE FEATHERS FLY!" and she ran and joined the other women in the pillow fight.

The room was then filled with giggling and feathers as the women whacked eachother with the pillows.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting you good look at these pillows!" Amanda laughed as she was hit by pillows and swung her pillow at the women.

Sasha whacked Perdita with her pillow, causing more feathers to fly. Perdita retaliated by whacking Sashas butt with her pillow, making it also burst open. Before Sasha could hit Perdita back, she was hit in the back by Marian. Sasha whacked Marian away from her and the vixen bumped into Lady. This startled Lady at first, but then she and Marian began duking it out, giggling as they hit eachother. Then both their pillows hit at the same time and Lady's pillow broke open and more feathers flew. Sasha joined the two and shortly after, Perdita did too. The 4 women swung their torn pillows at eachother, and soon a storm of feathers was around them as they giggled. Meanwhile, Amanda was battling it out with Rita. Rita was pillow fighting Amanda hard, she swung quickly and hit hard. Each of her hits sent dozens of feathers flying out of her torn pillow, covering her and Amanda in feathers. This caused Amanda to giggle as she tried to block each attacks. Amanda swung at Rita's face, but she ducked and Amanda accidentally hit a lamp, sending it falling over and breaking when it hit the ground. Then Amanda swung again and smacked Rita in the face so hard, that her hit caused her pillow to burst open and Rita was knocked down. Amanda did a little victory dance and then giggled but then Jenna came up from behind her and smacked her big round ass with her pillow again, sending dozens of feathers flying. Amanda turned around and narrowed her eyes at Jenna. She then grinned evilly.

"Time for a little payback." Amanda thought and then in a spilt second, she whacked Jennas legs, and she tripped and landed on her butt.

"Ouch, oh my!" Jenna said as she rubbed her butt with her hand to make it feel better.

However, she then saw Amanda staring down at her with an evil grin on her face.

"Time for your spanking." She said.

Before Jenna knew it, she was flipped on her stomach and pinned down. Then she felt a pillow hit her rear, followed by feathers going everywhere. She saw Amanda hitting her butt with her torn pillow.

"Oh no Amanda stop it, HA HA HA HA HA!" Jenna said as she began to laugh.

"I don't think so." Amanda said as she continued hitting Jennas rear, "You spanked my ass with your pillow, now I'm gonna spank yours!" and she kept hitting it.

Jenna kept laughing uncontrollably as Amanda kept hitting her rear, and after a few whacks, Amandas pillow exploded into feathers and they went everywhere!

"Oh my gosh its snowing!" Amanda said laughing as she fell back and feathers got in her hair and on her clothes.

Jenna got up and whacked Amanda with her pillow, causing Amanda to yelp and then run, only to have Jenna chase her too.

"Come back here sweetheart!" Jenna said as she laughed and chased Amanda.

Then as Amanda ran, she came across the 5 women laying down exhausted and giggling in a pile of feathers and destroyed pillows. However she heard Jennas footsteps behind her and she turned around to see the husky take a swing at her. She ducked just in time and came back up and grabbed Jennas pillow. They both began to pull it back and forth, giggling as they did.

"Let go of my pillow!" Jenna said with a laugh.

"Make me sweetheart!" Amanda replied back.

Then, after pulling it hard enough, the pillow ripped open and feathers poured out of it. The vixen and husky fell back giggling and they landed in piles of feathers.

The women took a few minutes to calm down before speaking.

"Best. Pillow fight. Ever." Jenna said between breathes.

"Yeah it was girls." Amanda said.

"We made quite a (pant) mess didn't we?" Perdita said as she sat up and looked around to see thousands of feathers everywhere, not to mention some furniture knocked down.

"Ah don't worry its fine." Amanda said as she got up. "I'm gonna go and clean myself up, got feathers in my hair and clothes." She said as she headed upstairs.

"And your ass too!" Jenna said with a laugh.

Amanda shot the husky a glare and then a smile and went upstairs. It was 11:20 pm and she had kept her lover waiting, but she was sure he would be okay with it after she explained what kept her. She opened the bathroom door and went in


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey sexy." Amanda said as she saw Eddie in the tub.

Eddie looked and saw Amanda standing at the doorway and was happy to see her, but then noticed she had no top on and was also covered in feathers.

"Uh hi babe, say why don't you have your top on and why is there feathers on your hair and body?" Eddie asked.

Amanda smiled at Eddie and then came and sat on the edge of the tub beside him. He noticed she had feathers on her rear too.

"Well honey see, when you turned on the water, me and the girls were watching Avatar, but then they heard the water running and were going to come upstairs and see who it was. So anyway in order to keep them occupied, I grabbed a pillow and said "Pillow fight." See I didn't want to do it as it promotes the idea that girls have pillow fights at sleepovers, but I had no choice. So anyway, as the pillow fight went on, they were into it, but I wasn't. So anyway just as I was about to head upstairs to be with you, Jenna spanked my ass with her pillow and it burst open. So anyway, let's just say that after that I got into pillow fighting and well, as you can see, I got a little carried away and created a huge mess." Amanda explained.

Eddie was speechless. The fact that his girlfriend put herself in an uncomfortable position for him was very sweet. And the fact that she had gotten carried away in a pillow fight aroused him.

"Babe, you okay?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah I am." Eddie said. "It's just, that was so sweet of you. And well, when you said "Carried away" oh baby you have no idea how much that turns me on.

Amanda blushed at this and then got up. "Now big boy." She said towering over him. "Let's have some fun." And she took off her pajama pants, her panties and then her bra, revealing her large breasts.

Eddie could feel his little friend get bigger under the water.

Amanda smiled at him and got into the tub. Her red hair got wet and the feathers on her body came off and floated around in the water.

"I've wanted to do this all day." Amanda said, and she planted a passionate kiss on Eddie.

Then after a few more kisses, Amanda brought her hand down between Eddies legs and then grabbed his dick. It felt firm and hard. Amanda grinned at this.

"Looks like you're not the only one who's happy to see me." Amanda said teasingly.

Eddie blushed and laughed nervously.

The vixen brought her lips to his ear. "Don't worry honey, I'll be gentle." She whispered.

Amanda then began stroking Eddies shaft with her hand. He twitched at first, but then got into it and began to moan with pleasure.

"Oh yeah Amanda that's it, oh gosh that feels good." Eddie said.

Amanda kept stroking it up and down, first she went fast, and then slow. She began to cradle his balls with her other hand.

"Are you liking this?" Amanda asked seductively.

Eddies only response was a moan with pleasure as she continued to stroke his shaft. Amanda placed a kiss on Eddies lips as she continued to jack him off. Eddie ran his fingers through her long wet hair as he kept doing it.

"Mmm, Eddie baby? You want me to put it in my mouth?" Amanda asked.

Yet again, Eddies only response was a moan that sounded like an approval, so the vixen went under water and placed her lips on his cock. She licked it with her tongue and then put her lips on it and sucked it. Eddie was really enjoying the pleasure his girlfriend was giving him. Then Amanda came back up and resumed jacking him off.

"Oh Eddie your cock tastes good, I can't wait to taste your cream." Amanda said with a naughty smile.

Finally, Eddie was reaching his climax and Amanda could tell he was.

"You gonna cum baby?" Amanda asked.

Eddie finally managed to mumble out some words. "Yes I-I am." He said.

"Well then better speed it up." Amanda said.

The vixen then started to jack Eddie off faster and soon enough, he was about to release his load.

"Here it comes baby! Oh yeah!" Eddie said.

Amanda quickly went back under water and placed hes mouth over Eddies cock and moments later she felt her mouth fill with his cream. She loved the taste of his seed in her mouth and she came back up.

As Eddie relaxed, he saw Amanda come back up with some of his cream in her mouth.

"Mmm, tastey." She said seductively as she licked around her mouth with her tongue.

Eddie was surprised that she swallowed it all.

"You are such a naughty girl." He said.

Amanda giggled at this and said "Only for you my love." And she went back over to him and cuddled up against his chest.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Eddie finally spoke up. "So Amanda, since you gave me pleasures, what say I return the favor?" Eddie asked with a smile.

Amanda smiled and nodded. She went to the other end of the tub and got up and put both her legs on the edges of the tub, exposing her pussy. Eddie smiled at this and went over to Amanda.

"It's okay, I'll be careful." Eddie said.

Then before Amanda knew it, Eddie started eating her out.

Amanda began to moan as Eddie licked her wet pink lips. She even gasped and let out a small cry of pleasure sometimes. This only caused Eddie to lick even faster and she put her hand on his head in order to gain some balance. Amanda closed her eyes and began to scream a little bit. This caused Eddie to stop for a second and looked up.

"Babe you okay?" he asked concerned.

Amandas only response was when she grabbed his head again and brought it down back to her pussy, basically telling him to keep going. Eddie began to give small licks to his girlfriends womanhood, licks that would tickle and cause her to giggle.

"Oh Eddie, please don't tease me." Amanda said as she closed her eyes.

Eddie continued to eat her out as she continued to moan with pleasure.

"Oh Eddie, don't stop baby, don't stop!" Amanda cried out.

"You almost there?" Eddie asked as he kept licking her.

"Yeah I am, oh yes almost there!" Amanda said.

Then the vixen finally began to cum

"Oh yeah, Eddie, here it comes!" Amanda screamed as she began to cum.

Eddie then opened his mouth and prepared for the load.

"I'M CUMMING! AHH!" Amanda screamed as she released her load and it splashed all over Eddies face.

Eddie swallowed the cum that was in his mouth and then began to lick the ones off his face. He smiled at his girlfriend, but it quickly disappeared as he saw her falling into him.

"Uh oh." He thought

The vixen collapsed back into the tub, landing on top of Eddie and created a splash that made some water fly out. They both cuddled back up.

"Wow Eddie, that felt so good." Amanda said exhausted.

"Ah I know it was, and your load was quite big." Eddie said with a grin.

Amanda then felt that the water in the tub was getting a little cold.

"Ah shit, the waters getting cold." Amanda said with a disappointed tone. This gave Eddie an idea.

"Hey babe, since the waters getting cold here, why don't we take this fun to the shower?" he said as he motioned his head to the shower.

"What a good idea." Amanda said as she got out of the tub.

When she got out, she brushed her wet tail across Eddies face to tease him. Once she was out, Eddie couldn't stop staring at her beauty. She looked like a goddess, her tight rocking body, her long wet hair, and her perfect round ass.

"Wow I'm a lucky guy." Eddie thought.

As Amanda walked to the shower, she looked back and saw that Eddie was looking at her with lust. She grinned at this and began to sway her hips back and forth sexily as she walked.

"Enjoying the view there?" Amanda asked.

Eddie gulped and nodded.

"Get out of the tub boy." Amanda said in an impatient tone.

Eddie stood up, his whole body exposed to Amanda.

"Oh my gosh seeing him soaked gets me so horny." She thought.

Amanda then backed into the shower while Eddie still stood in the tub. When she got into the shower, she closed the door almost all the way, but left it open a little. Just as Eddie stepped out of the tub, he saw Amandas hand stick out from the shower door. It then motioned for him to come in and he did. As soon as he stepped in, he was grabbed by his neck and was slammed against the wall.

"Ow dammit that hu-"he was cut off when Amanda placed her fingers on his lips and shushed him.

"I'm sorry honey", she said with a giggle. "I just like it rough sometimes." She then placed a kiss on his lips and then turned on the water. The water soaked them all over again as they looked into eachothers eyes.

Amanda cupped both her hands on his muzzle and passionately kissed him. As they kissed, Eddie brought his hands down to her ass and spanked it. Amanda moaned and giggled when he did. He then moved his hands down to her thighs and then grabbed them and lifted her off the floor. Amanda gasped at this first, but then smiled and resumed kissing him. She began to move her hands around his back as they continued kissing. Then Eddie started to move down and began kissing Amandas breasts. She closed her eyes and threw her head back and she moaned with pleasure.

"Oh yes Eddie, oh yes!" Amanda cried with pleasure.

Eddie began to suck on her nipples and she grabbed his head and kept it down there, not letting him stop. Eddie continued sucking on her nipples until they became hard, and then he stopped. Amanda looked at him and made a fake sad face.

"Aww funs over?" she said with a fake sad tone as she curled her vixen lips.

Eddie grinned at her and said "Not yet."

Then without warning, Eddie slammed her against the wall of the shower as the water continued going over them.

"Oh my yes!" Amanda cried out.

Eddie then inserted his manhood into her womanhood and started thrusting in and out. Amanda put her arms on his shoulders to keep her balance as he continued to fuck her.

"YES YES YES, HARDER HARDER!" Amanda yelled as Eddie thrusted into her again and again.

Eddie began to moan too and Amanda grabbed the back of his head with one of her hands and brought his face to hers and kissed him. Amanda then broke the kiss and threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as Eddie started to fuck her faster.

"Oh yeah Eddie, you're doing me so good!" Amanda screamed.

"Tell me again! AAAAHH!" Eddie yelled.

"FUCK! THE! SHIT OUT OF ME!" Amanda screamed as she dug her heels into Eddies back.

Then Eddie was finally reaching his climax and warned Amanda.

"Babe, I'm almost there! Should probably pull out now!" Eddie said.

"Okay babe! Let go of me!" Amanda said.

"What? You want me to drop you?!" Eddie asked as he was about to cum.

"JUST DO IT!" Amanda yelled.

Eddie then dropped her and she landed on the shower floor with a loud thud. Eddie then came.

"OH YEAH NYAH AHHHHH!" He yelled as he shot out his cum.

Amanda saw this and opened her mouth and most of it landed in it. Only a few splashed on her face. She swallowed the load in her mouth and she then wiped the rest of it off her face. She then saw Eddie with his back against the wall panting and exhausted while the water still poured on them. He then slid down and was now sitting on the shower floor. Amanda smiled at him and crawled over.

"Whew, you really know how to please a lady." Amanda said as she sat next to Eddie.

"Well thanks, that means a lot coming from you." Eddie said with a smile.

Amanda kissed him again and then snuggled against him.

Eddie wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

They laid there until the water began to get cold and Eddie then turned it off.

"Mmm, I wish we could stay in this position all night." Amanda said.

"Yeah, me too." Eddie said.

Then there came a knock at the door, startling Amanda and Eddie.

"Hey Amanda, you in there?" Jennas voice said.

"Shit!" Amanda whispered. She then turned to Eddie and put her finger over her mouth, symbolizing "Quiet"

Eddie nodded and Amanda then got out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself.

"What is it Jenna?" Amanda asked.

"Oh well you've been up there for over an hour, everything okay?"

"Yes yes, everything's okay." Amanda replied.

"You sure? Because we heard moaning and screaming from up here, and then a loud thud." Jenna said.

"Oh uh that? Yeah I was having a huge, uh, orgasm and it was so loud that the moaning and screaming chose to stay around for a little bit. And then I fell." Amanda said.

It was silent for a few minutes. Then Jenna replied.

"Uhhhhh, okay, well hurry back down then." Jenna said and then footsteps were heard going away.

"Phew that was close." Amanda said. She then heard laughing from the shower and went to investigate it.

When she looked in, she saw Eddie laughing quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Amanda asked.

Eddie looked up and began to laugh a little harder. "That lie, was so bad! I can't believe she bought it!"

"Hey it wasn't that bad." Amanda said laughing a little.

"Oh yeah sure sure, I mean do orgasms sometimes have moans and screams laying around after you're done? That's like saying ghosts are having those too!" Eddie said as he burst out laughing.

Amanda then laughed too and after she was done, she saw that Eddie was still laughing.

"Hey babe, you can stop laughing." Amanda said, but he still laughed.

"Okay, only one thing to do." She thought.

Amanda got a paper cup from the counter and filled it with cold water. She then went back to the shower and splashed it all over Eddie.

"Ah, so cold!' Eddie yelled as he got splashed.

Amanda laughed at him. "Come on, let's get back to the bedroom." Amanda said.

She then walked to the door and unlocked it, but after she did, she felt Eddie grab her and spin her around and she was now facing him.

"You're gonna pay for that!" he said with an evil grin.

He then pushed her over to the counter and bent her over.

"Eddie babe, what are you doing?!" Amanda asked with concern but at the same time excitement.

"Time for your spanking for that little trick you pulled back there!" he said.

Before Amanda could respond, Eddie slapped her ass with his hand, making her cheeks jiggle.

"Oh my." Amanda said with a smile.

Eddie then began spanking her again and again and she cried out on pleasure.

"OH YEAH BABE, SPANK ME HARD!" Amanda cried out. "PULL MY HAIR!"

Eddie then grabbed Amandas hair with one hand and pulled it back. He then started spanking her harder.

"Oh yeah, I've been a bad girl! I had a messy pillow fight today, SPANK ME!" she demanded.

As Eddie continued spanking Amanda, downstairs, the women had resumed watching Avatar. However as they did, Perdita heard a noise upstairs.

"Hey girls, stop the movie." She said. Rita got the remote and paused the movie.

"Listen." Perdita said.

All the women listened with their ears and then they heard a cry. The cry sounded like Amanda.

"Oh my goodness girls, I think Amandas in trouble!" Perdita said as she got up.

Jenna grabbed Perditas arm and sat her back down.

"No she isn't she told me that she had an orgasm earlier and that it lasted for an hour so that's probably whats happening." Jenna said.

Perdita narrowed her eyes at the husky and then shook her head. Jenna then looked around and saw the other women doing the same.

"What?" she asked. No answer. "WHAT?!"

Perdita spoke up. "My dear, pardon my language, but you are one special kind of fucking idiot if you believe that for a second."

Jenna then realized how stupid the lie was and she face palmed herself.

"Come on girls, let's get up there!" Perdita said as she and the other women ran up the stairs.

Once they were upstairs, they heard Amanda moaning from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah babe, oh yeah!" they heard Amanda cry out.

"Let's get in there!" Perdita said, and she opened the door and the 6 women went inside and what they saw made their mouths drop open.


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was bent over the counter naked being spanked by a naked German Shepard who was doing her doggy style.

"Oh yeah Eddie, harder!" Amanda cried out with her eyes closed.

Eddie then turned his head, and saw 6 women glaring at him.

"Oh shit." He thought. He then pulled out of Amanda.

"Hey babe whats the big idea why did you—"her sentence was cut short when she turned and saw her friends glaring at her and Eddie.

"Oh fuck." She said.

Eddie chuckled nervously and so did Amanda. Then Amanda, without taking her eyes off her friends, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and Eddie put back on his pants. After they were covered up, Amanda gulped and tried to speak, but she couldn't.

Finally, Perdita spoke up. "So Amanda, who is this, um, gentleman I guess. Who is he?" Perdita asked with a cold voice.

Amanda was slow to reply.

"Well, he's um, he's my boyfriend." She finally said.

"Uh huh and why is he here?" Perdita asked.

"Well see um, well I uh, I-" Amanda tried to say.

"Spit it out sweetheart!" Rita said in a snarky voice.

This caused Eddie to become angry and he took a step forward.

"Hey you better watch your tone there!" Eddie said.

"You stay out of this you scoundrel!" Marian snapped.

This caused Eddie to back off. Marian didn't scare him, it's just there was 6 of them and only one of him.

"Now Amanda, why is he here?" Perdita asked questioningly.

Finally, Amanda spoke up.

"Okay, I'll be honest, I forgot that tonight was our slumber party. So I invited Eddie over for a romantic night, but then when you guys showed up, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't ask him to leave, and well, me and him haven't had a lot of private time for a couple months. So I decided to that during the slumber party, I would sneak up here to be with him." She explained.

"Oh, so that's why you started the pillow fight, then? To distract us?" Sasha asked.

"Yes it is" Amanda replied.

"Oh, wait if that's true, then why did you stay? Perdita asked.

"Well to be honest, after Marian whacked my butt with her pillow, and seeing the feathers flying, well I kinda got into it, and well, it was a lot of fun!" Amanda said.

"Well Amanda, I guess this isn't really that big of a deal." Perdita said.

"Thank you Perdita." Amanda replied back.

"I mean darling, if you are willing to put yourself in an uncomfortable position to keep your night with your boyfriend on, then who are we to judge?" Perdita said

"Yeah, because I love him, and I'd do anything for him." Amanda said as she looked up into Eddies eyes and he looked down at her. They both smiled at eachother and Amanda brought down Eddies face and the two shared a passionate kiss.

This caused a large "AWWWWWW" from the group of women.

As they kissed, Eddie picked up Amanda with his arms and he carried her out of the bathroom, passed the women.

"Well then Amanda, I take it you won't be joining us again?" Perdita asked.

"Oh no girls I will, I'm just gonna have some fun with Eddie first." Amanda said.

"Well okay then, take your time darling!" Perdita said. "Come on ladies let's go back downstairs."

"Are we all just going to ignore the fact that we just saw Amanda being fucked naked like a few minutes ago?" Jenna asked.

"I suppose we are Jenna, I suppose we are." Sasha said as they went back downstairs.

As Eddie continued walking, Amanda rested her head onto his chest and he smiled. Then they got to the bedroom and Eddie put Amanda down. Eddie closed the door and then turned on the chandelier, lighting up the room. He turned around and saw Amanda standing at the side of the bed smiling at him and she took off her towel, revealing her naked body to him, and she got on the bed.

"Come over here." She said.

Eddie walked over to the opposite side of the bed and when he got there, he began to take off his pants, but Amanda stopped him.

"No, allow me." She said with a sexy tone.

Amanda undid Eddies pants and she pulled them down to his feet and Eddie kicked them off and away. Now Amanda had a clear view of Eddies cock and she smiled.

"Much better." And she put her hand on it and put it into her mouth and started sucking it.

Eddie moaned with pleasure as she started to suck him off. She bobbed her head up and down, with her tongue licking the tip of it. However, she then took her mouth out of it, causing Eddie to become surprised.

"Hey what's the big idea?" he asked.

Amanda quickly got off the bed and stood in front of Eddie.

"Shut up." She said with an impatient tone. She turned Eddie around so that he was now facing the bed opposite and she pushed him onto it. Then she got down and started sucking Eddie's cock again.

"Oh I see." Eddie thought.

Amanda continued to suck him off and she then pulled out and grabbed her large breasts with her hands and placed them between Eddies shaft and started rubbing them against it.

"Ohhhhh my gosh that feels soooooo goooood." Eddie said with a moan of pleasure.

Amanda smiled and continued to rub her breasts on his shaft and then went back to sucking. She went very fast this time and Eddie continued to moan with pleasure.

"Oooooooohhhhh yeah Amanda, I'm getting close!" Eddie said.

Then he reached his climax.

"Here it comes!" he cried out.

Amanda pulled out and opened her mouth right above his dick and begged for his cum.

"Ah yeah, it's coming now! Eddie yelled as he came.

Then it shot straight out of Eddies shaft and landed in Amandas mouth. She swallowed most of it, but coughed a little back up and it landed around Eddies dick.

"Mmm." Amanda thought as she swallowed it.

Eddie was panting and smiling.

"Wow babe, that was, just, amazing!" he said as he wiped his hand across his forehead.

Amanda saw a little bit of it left on Eddies dick.

"Oh Ed babe, there's still a little bit left on your little friend over here, allow me to clean it up." Amanda said.

Eddie was too exhausted to respond and he then felt her lick the last pieces off and she crawled next to him and rested.

"Oh I love you so much." Eddie said.

"I love you too." Amanda replied as she rested.

After a few minutes, Amanda got up and put on a fresh pair of pajamas.

"Hey where you going?" she heard Eddie ask.

Amanda turned around. "I'm going back downstairs to join the slumber party again, I hope that's okay with you." She said.

"Not a problem, you just don't cause another mess down there you." Eddie said with a smile.

Amanda smiled and blew a kiss at him and then opened the door and exited the room. She walked back downstairs and found her 6 friends watching the end of Avatar. She looked around and saw they had cleaned up the feathers.

"Hey girls!" she called out.

They all turned around and were delighted to see her.

"Amanda hey there girl!" Rita said.

"Hello there darling!" Marian said.

Jenna got up and walked towards Amanda.

"So Amanda how was your fun time with your boyfriend?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Amanda said with a shocked tone and a smile.

Jenna then made a puppy face. "Oh please? Pretty please?" Jenna asked and begged.

Amanda crossed her arms and said "No!"

Jenna sighed in defeat and she and Amanda went and joined the women just as the movie was about to end.

Then after it ended, Amanda realized it was 1 am.

"Oh shit girls look at the time." Amanda said. "We should get some sleep."

Lady let out a yawn and agreed.

They all got their sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor. They had no pillows since they were destroyed in the pillow fight. The women got into their sleeping bags and started to sleep.

"Good night girls." Amanda said with a yawn and she then trailed off to sleep.

…

Amanda was awoken by a sound. She looked around and saw that all the women were still sleeping and that it was 4 am.

She stretched and got up. She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge door and poured herself a glass of milk. She put the milk carton back in the fridge and when she closed the door, behind it was Rita, but she had her back turned on Amanda.

"Oh geez Rita!" Amanda exclaimed and she put her hand on her chest to calm herself down. "You scared me."

Rita didn't answer.

"Hey Rita." Amanda snapped her fingers. Still no reply.

Amanda sighed and grabbed Rita by the shoulder and spun her around. Then when Amanda saw that Ritas eyes were empty. They were pitch black.

Amanda gasped. "R-R-Ri- Rita?" she stuttered.

Rita didn't respond. Then she made a grin on her face, a sinister grin. She had very very shrap teeth and blood dripped from her mouth.

"Hello Amanda." Rita said. Her voice was demonic and disturbing.

Amanda was terrified. She covered her mouth with her hand and she backed up and accidentally dropped the glass of milk. It landed on the floor and shattered. Rita started to walk towards Amanda and stepped on the shattered pieces. She still held that sinister grin on her face and she didn't seem to be affected by the glass.

"Come here." Rita said.

Amanda turned around to run but when she did, she bumped into Perdita and Marian. Both had the same look Rita had.

"Hello dearie." They both said at the same time.

Amanda screamed and she ran. She pushed past Rita and she headed for the front door, but she stopped.

"Wait, I gotta get Eddie!" she thought quickly.

Amanda then turned and ran upstairs and as she reached the top, she heard an ear piercing scream at the bottom. She turned and saw the 3 women shrieking at her and they then started to run up the stairs.

"FUCK!" Amanda screamed.

She quickly ran down the hall to her room. As she ran past the bathroom, a demonic Jenna popped out and took a swipe at her, but Amanda dodged it. Then a demonic Sasha appeared behind the wall and attacked Amanda, but she ducked and tripped Sasha. She made it to the door and opened it. Just as she was about to close it, the women shrieked at her again and ran to her just as she closed the door.

"Eddie!" Amanda cried out. No answer. "Eddie?!"

Amanda was startled when she heard the women growling and banging on the door. She turned on the lights of the chandelier. However, the light was red.

Amanda began to cry a little. "Eddie?!" she screamed.

She then turned and saw Eddie standing in a corner facing the wall.

"Eddie?" Amanda said with fear in her voice. No answer from Eddie.

Amanda carefully walked towards Eddie and when she got there, she lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Eddie?" she whispered.

Then growl was heard from where Eddie was and Amanda backed up, but fell down as she did.

She then looked up and saw Eddies body collapse and then saw that a demonic Lady was holding Eddies head with her hand and blood was dripping out the bottom. Lady made a sinister laugh and her eyes began to glow red.

Amanda was scared she thought she was gonna have a heart attack. "EDDIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lady threw the head aside and the 5 women broke down the door and then they all attacked Amanda. The vixen screamed and then everything went dark.

…

"AHHHHHH!" Amanda screamed as she woke up from the nightmare. She looked around and saw that the 6 women were sound asleep. They were really heavy sleepers.

"Holy fucking fuck!" Amanda thought. "What the hell did I just dream about?!"

She looked and saw that it was 4 am, the same time as the time in her nightmare.

"I should try and get back to sleep." She said to herself.

Amanda then tried to get back to sleep, but she couldn't. She was too disturbed by her nightmare. She sighed.

"Oh what am I gonna do?" she asked herself. "I'm too terrified to sleep down here with the women who were killing me in my dream."

She then looked upstairs.

"Guess I'll sleep with Eddie."

Amanda walked upstairs and went down the hall way. She got to her bedroom and opened the door. When she entered, she saw Eddie sleeping on the bed only in his boxers. Amanda chuckled lightly at this and she went over to the bed.

"Hey Eddie." She said softly. Eddie didn't respond.

"Eddie." Still no reply.

"Eddie?" she said as she lightly poked him.

"You poke me again Justin Beaver and I will kick you." She heard Eddie say. She then got a confused look on her face and mouthed the word "What?"

Amanda poked Eddie again. "Eddie".

Then without warning, Eddie quickly swung his left leg in the air and kicked Amanda in the shoulder with it, sending her flying to the ground.

"Ah ouch!" Amanda yelled as she landed on the floor.

Eddie woke up and saw that Amanda was lying on the floor and she looked like she was hurt.

"Oh my gosh Amanda are you okay?!" Eddie asked as he got off the bed and rushed to his girlfriends aid.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Amanda said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"You kicked me."

"Oh I did?"

"Yeah, you said you were gonna kick Justin Beaver if he poked you again." Amanda said.

"Oh my gosh babe I am so sorry about that, I would never hurt you." Eddie said.

"I know babe, don't worry I'm fine." Amanda said as she finished rubbing her shoulder.

"So what were you doing up here anyway?" Eddie asked as she helped her up.

"Well, to be honest, I had a really bad nightmare about me and you being killed my demonic versions of my friends that are at my slumber party right now." She said as she and him sat down on the bed.

"Oh shit, that is a really bad nightmare." Eddie said.

"Yeah, and well I tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't since I just dreamed about you and me dying."

"Oh well I understand." Eddie said.

"And well, this may sound childish, but I'm too scared to sleep down there and I was wondering if well, can I sleep with you?" she asked.

Eddie grinned and chuckled.

"Don't be ridiculous of course you can sleep with me, we're boyfriend and girlfriend! And this is your house and your bed!" Eddie said.

Amanda then realized he was right and laughed a little.

"Oh yes of course, you're right!" she said.

Eddie and Amanda then got into bed and cuddled up to one another and Eddie wrapped his arms around the vixen, making her smile as she felt even safer.

"Thanks babe." Amanda said with a smile.

"No problem, good night." Eddie said.

"Good night." And then they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 9:30 am and Amanda just woke up. She got up and stretched and then turned and saw that Eddie wasn't in her bed.

"Eddie?" she asked.

She then got out of bed and went downstairs and then looked into her living room and saw that the women weren't their sleeping bags anymore.

"Eddie?" she called out again.

"In here babe!" she heard Eddie say from the kitchen.

Amanda then went into the kitchen and saw that Eddie was making pancakes and her friends were sitting at her table.

"Oh hi babe, and hello girls." Amanda said as she entered the kitchen.

The women said hi back and then Amanda went over to Eddie.

"So you're making pancakes huh?" she asked as she observed Eddie cook.

"Yeah I am."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I can't really cook a whole lot, but I can cook pancakes." Eddie said with a small chuckle.

Then Amanda took a seat at the table with her friends and then after a few minutes, the pancakes were ready. Eddie then put them on plates.

"Come and get em!" he said.

The women then started to get up, but Amanda stopped them.

"No no no girls." she said. "You are my guests, and he will bring them over to us."

The women then exchanged looks at eachother and shrugged.

"Okay, no big deal." Eddie said as he started to bring the plates over.

"Ah not so fast." Amanda said. "You have to bring them all over at once"

Eddie gave Amanda a look that said "Why you do this?" but he obeyed her.

He then stacked all the plates onto of eachother and then started to bring them over to the table. However, on his way, he slipped and then he fell and the plates went flying into the air. Eddie quickly got back up and caught one of them with his right hand and then he caught another one with his left hand. He then caught the other ones by making them land on the plates on his hand and then he caught all 7 of them. He got surprised that he pulled that off and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Holy shit!" he said as he grinned.

The women then cheered and clapped. Amanda was especially amazed.

"Wow babe that was just, amazing." She said.

"I must say, that is a good boyfriend you have there dear!" Marian said.

"Yeah that was like the best thing I've ever seen!" Sasha said.

"Thank you ladies." Eddie said as he took a small bow and he then passed out the plates and the women began to eat.

As Eddie started to clean the pan he used to make the pancakes, he heard the women express how much they loved his cooking.

"Wow these are great pancakes Eddie!" Jenna said.

"Yeah these are mighty delicious!" Lady said.

Rita was really enjoying hers. "Oh my, each bite is better than the previous bite!"

Eddie grinned and continued washing and drying. As he did, Amanda came up beside him and placed her plate in the sink. She then kissed him on the cheek.

"Great breakfast babe." She said quietly.

"Thanks."

Then the women finished eating and then Eddie cleaned their dishes for them. It was now 10:30 am and Amandas friends were getting ready to leave. They packed up their blankets and pajamas.

Amanda then started saying goodbye.

"Bye Perdita!"

"Bye Amanda dear!"

"Bye Marian!"

"Bye Amanda!"

"Bye Lady!"

"Bye Amanda honey!"

"Bye Sasha!"

"Bye Amanda, and thank you for a fun slumber party!"

"Bye Rita!"

"Bye Amanda, and I can't wait for the next slumber party!"

"Bye Jenna!"

"Bye Amanda, and next time, I'm gonna kick your butt in the pillow fight!"

Amanda chuckled and closed the door. She then sighed and turned around and saw Eddie sitting in a chair relaxing. Amanda walked over to him and decided to jump on him. She landed in him and he let out a small yell. He then smiled when he saw his girlfriend sitting on his lap.

"Well hello there." He said.

"Hey there sexy." Amanda replied back.

"So is it just us now?"

"Yep it is." Amanda said and she then kissed him.

Eddie kissed her back and then started to move his hands behind her back as they continued kissing. He then lifted her top over her head, revealing her naked chest to him.

"Looks like someone forgot to put a bra on." He said with a grin.

Amanda then made a fake sad face. "Oh I'm a naughty girl. I need to be spanked."

Eddie then bent Amanda over his legs and then pulled her pajama bottoms down, exposing her perfect ass. He started spanking it and Amanda cried out on pleasure.

"Oh yeah, spank me hard Eddie!" she cried with excitement.

"What did you say?" he said teasingly.

"Harder!"

He spanked her again.

"HARDER!"

He spanked her harder this time.

"OH YEAH, SHOW ME I'VE BEEN A BAD GIRL!" Amanda cried out as Eddie spanked her hard several times.

Eventually, Eddie stopped spanking her and saw that her butt was a little red from being hit.

"Oh babe, your butt has a little red spot on it, does it hurt?" Eddie asked a little mockingly.

"Yeah it does, can you make it feel better?" Amanda said in a fake baby voice.

"Sure."

Amanda then stood back up and Eddie got off the chair. Eddie placed his hand on one of her butt cheeks and started rubbing it lightly. After a few moments of rubbing, Eddie placed a kiss on her cheek and then pulled her bottoms back up and lightly tapped it. He then stood up behind Amanda.

"All better?" he asked.

"Yes." Amanda replied.

Eddie kissed her neck and then placed his hands over her stomach and started rubbing it. Amanda moaned with pleasure as he did.

"Eddie. Oh Eddie baby. Ohhhhhhhhh." Amanda moaned.

"You wanna go upstairs?" Eddie asked.

"No, I want you to do me on the floor here right now." Amanda said quickly.

Then, without warning, Amanda quickly removed Eddies hands from her stomach and she turned around and viscously pushed him to the floor. He landed with a loud thud and Amanda jumped on him.

"Take me now you stud." She said before she smothered him in kisses.

Eddie was instantly aroused and started kissing her back.

They moaned as they kissed and then Amanda took off her pajama bottoms and Eddie took off his shirt, undid his pants and took them and his boxers off. They were then both fully nude and resumed kissing. Then Amanda stopped kissing and sat straight up on top of him. She then looked down at him.

"Get ready for the ride of your life." She said with a grin.

Amanda then grabbed Eddies erect cock and shoved it into her womanhood. She started going up and down and they both moaned.

"Oh yeah Amanda! Oh Yeah!" Eddie cried out in pleasure as Amanda rode him.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Amanda cried out in pleasure.

"Ride Me Like A Sexy Cowgirl! Or vixen whatever!" Eddie yelled.

Amanda then put one of her hands onto Eddies waist and then waved her other hand around in the air, making it seem like she was riding a horse.

"YEE HAW!" Amanda cried out.

Eddie then started helping her by thrusting into her as she continued to ride his cock.

"OH YES! FUCK YES!" Eddie yelled.

Amanda started going faster, thus encouraging Eddie to start thrusting faster too. They both moaned and cried out in pleasure as they continued. Then Amanda bent down and placed a passionate kiss on Eddie before sitting back up.

"OH YEAH ED! SLAP MY ASS!" Amanda cried out.

Eddie slapped Amandas ass a few times with his hand, causing her to cry out in pleasure and then throw her head back and sending her red hair flying around.

"AMANDA, FASTER! FASTER! IM ALMOST THERE!" Eddie said as he thrusted harder into her.

Amanda screamed with pleasure and started going very fast. By this time, both lovers were sweating and Eddie was about to reach his climax.

"I AM ABOUT TO CUM!" Eddie yelled. "PULL OUT BABY!"

"I WANT TOO BUT IT FEELS SOOOO GOOD!"

Then Eddie came.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Eddie screamed as he released his load.

Luckily Amanda had gotten off his cock and collapsed off him just as he came. It shot straight into the air and then landed mostly on Amandas stomach, but also on the floor and some on Eddies stomach. They were both panting and sweaty from the sex. They stayed like this for several minutes before they both regained some of their energy to speak.

"That. Was. The. Best. Sex. I. Ever. Had. With. You." Amanda said between breathes.

Eddie was still panting and then chuckled. "Thank. You. For. Saying. That."

Amanda saw that she had most of his cum on her stomach and smiled.

"Looks like I. Pulled out. Just in. Time." Amanda said.

"You are. Such an. Amazing. Girlfriend." Eddie said exhausted.

Amanda then cuddled up against him and let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you Eddie." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

They then both fell asleep exhausted.

…

It was 3 in the afternoon and Amanda had put on a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. Eddie had on his police uniform as it was the only thing he brought and they were both eating lunch in the kitchen.

As they ate, Amanda tried to start a game of footsies. However, Eddie was too busy eating so he didn't bother to join in.

Then after they were done eating, Amanda put the dishes in the dishwasher and started it up. Meanwhile, Eddie was relaxing after a good meal.

"Oh man babe that was the best plate of rice I ever had!" Eddie said as he leaned back and stretched.

"Well guess what's for desert." Amanda said.

Eddie stopped stretching and came back to his regular sitting position. "What?" he asked with curiosity.

Amanda smiled at him and then turned her back to him. She undid her pants and pulled them down, revealing a pink thong. Eddie instantly got aroused and grinned widely. He let out a low growl, causing Amanda to giggle.

"Come and get it big boy." Amanda said seductively.

Eddie came over and wrapped his arms around Amandas stomach. He started kissing her neck, then brought one of his hands down and started feeling her ass with it, rubbing and caressing it.

"Oh yeah Eddie, I love it when you do that." Amanda purred.

Just as Eddie was about to advance on her even more, he heard his cellphone ring.

He felt his excitement instantly disappear and he let out a long sigh.

"Dammit." He said

Amanda looked at him with confusion.

"What is it babe?" she asked with concern.

"That's work." Eddie said with another long sigh.

"Oh baby, can't you just ignore it?" Amanda asked playfully.

"Well I'm a police officer so I can't really do that."

"Huh, that is a good point."

Eddie then went over and got his phone.

"Hello?" he said.

Amanda then put her pants back on and then took a seat at the table.

"Sorry what? Really? Well how did he escape? Where am I? Well I am on Nicole 23 Avenue Street. What you really think he's around here?" Eddie said as he chatted with his boss over the phone.

Amanda then started to get a little nervous.

"Well how do you know he's around here? What? One of our cruisers was chasing him but crashed? Okay, I guess I could check outside." Eddie said into his phone.

Eddie then walked over to the living room window and looked out. Amanda followed him, then she heard him gasp and she started to get more nervous.

"Sir, he is outside, I repeat, he is outside." Eddie said.

Amanda then looked out the window and saw a rather muscular looking pig wearing a muscle shirt and orange pants. Prison pants obviously. She felt terrified.

"Okay sir, I will keep him here until backup arrives." Eddie said. He then hung up. Then he turned to Amanda. He noticed how terrified she was.

"Hey hey babe, don't worry you'll be fine." Eddie said as he wrapped his arms around the vixen.

"Will you (sniff) be o (sniff) okay?" Amanda asked as she sobbed.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be just fine. But listen, no matter what happens, you do not leave this house, understood?" Eddie said and asked. Amanda nodded and then Eddie placed a passionate kiss on her.

Eddie got his gun and readied it. He then went out the backdoor in order to catch Cooper by surprise


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

Outside…

"Ha ha, those pigs will never catch me." Cooper said with a chuckle. He then looked up to Amandas house and saw a terrified vixen watching him from the window. He smiled evilly and blew a kiss at her.

"Get your hands in the air Cooper!" a voice called out behind him, causing him to turn around and see a German shepherd officer aiming a gun at him.

This caused Cooper to chuckle. "Well well, look who it is, officer Eddie Conlon." He said mockingly.

Eddie gave Cooper a glare and cocked his gun. "Hands behind your back, NOW."

"Really? What happened to hands in the air?"

"I said put your hands behind your damn back." Eddie said again with a demanding voice.

Cooper put his hands behind his back and turned around. Eddie put his gun back into his holster, got out the cuffs and started to put them on Coopers hands, but as he did, Cooper swung his head back and head-butted Eddie in the face. This caused Eddie to stumble back with a bloody nose and he groaned in pain. Cooper then grabbed the hand cuffs and went behind Eddie and then started choking him with them.

"Got you now pig. No landlord to save you this time." Cooper said as he continued choking Eddie.

Eddie gasped for air while inside Amanda covered her mouth and watched in horror.

"Oh my god he's gonna die!" Amanda said panicking.

However, through his lack of air, Eddie found enough energy to elbow Cooper in the ribs. This caused Cooper to loosen his grip around Eddies neck. The German shepherd seized this moment of weakness and then he leaned back a little bit and then bent forward, sending Cooper flying over him and landing on the grass. Eddie reached for his gun in his holster, but when he grabbed it, Cooper quickly got back up and tackled him to the ground. Eddies gun went flying through the air and landed in front of Amandas front door. Cooper then punched Eddie in the face. He tried to punch him again, but this time Eddie grabbed his fist and blocked it with his hand and used his other to punch Cooper in the face, sending him falling off Eddie.

Cooper spat out some blood from his mouth. "Now I'm mad." He said.

He got up and saw Eddie going for his gun. Cooper quickly ran towards him just as Eddie picked up his gun. However, just as Eddie turned around, he saw Cooper jump at him and tackle him again. Eddie fired off a shot as they fell down and then Cooper was on top of Eddie again. He grabbed Eddies hand with the gun in it and started slamming it on the pavement. Eddie eventually let go of the gun and then Cooper sent a powerful punch right into Eddies face, almost knocking the life out of him. The pig then started to punch the German Shepard in the face a few more times before it was pretty bloody. Eddie coughed up quite a bit of blood and he let out a long painful groan. Cooper got off him and then went for the gun. As he picked it up, he looked and still saw Amanda looking at him and he waved back making an evil smile. He then went back over to Eddie and placed one of his feet on Eddies chest and started pressing down on it. Eddie began to groan in pain even more, causing Cooper to chuckle.

"Well well well Officer Conlon, looks like you are at the end of your road." Cooper said.

He observed the gun and took out the clip to see if it was still loaded.

"You know, back when I was first given the task to kill you by Steele, I thought it would have been a simple task, but it turns out you are one stubborn S.O.B when it comes to dying."

He put the clip back into the gun and looked up at the window and saw Amanda still looking at him.

"Hmm, that is one fine looking vixen, you know after I kill you, I might go in there and have a quickie with her." He said.

After Eddie heard this, he knew Cooper was talking about Amanda and he began to fell rage inside him, and it was building mighty quickly.

"Well, I shouldn't keep her waiting." Cooper said. He then pulled the guns chamber back and aimed it at Eddies face. "Goodbye piggy."

However, just before Cooper shot, the rage inside Eddie had reached its maximum. He quickly whacked the hand with the gun in it away from his face and Cooper shot the ground beside him. Eddie grabbed Coopers foot and pushed it off him, causing Cooper to lose his balance and fall down. Then Eddie quickly got up and started charging towards Cooper just as he got up. Before Cooper could shoot, Eddie sent a powerful punch into his face, sending Coopers whole body falling down. Eddie kicked the gun out of his hands and tried to go for it, but Cooper tripped him. However Eddie quickly got back up and kicked Cooper right in the face, sending him falling to the ground again. The German shepherd then grabbed the gun and aimed it at Cooper who was charging at him. The pig didn't stop, leaving Eddie no choice but to shoot him. The German Shepard then aimed the gun at Coopers legs and shot him in the kneecap. The pig then fell onto the grass.

"AHHHHHH! OW! FUCK! FUCKING COCKSUCKER FUCK!" Cooper yelled in pain and anger.

Eddie then walked behind him and placed cuffs on his hands.

"You are under arrest for assault on an officer and attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have to right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Eddie as he said the Miranda rights to Cooper.

"Go fuck yourself you cocksucking pig." Cooper snapped.

"You know something Cooper, what's ironic is how you call me and the other officers pigs yet you're the only pig around here." Eddie said.

"Yeah you can call me a pig after I fucking eat that vixens pussy out." Cooper snapped back

Eddie responded by hitting Cooper on the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Then after a short while, the police cruiser showed up and out stepped two police officers. A golden retriever and a wolf. They then put Cooper in the back of the police car then the wolf came over to Eddie.

"Nice job there Eddie." The wolf officer said.

"Thanks Balto." Eddie replied.

"So um, do you maybe wanna go to the doctor? Because those bruises look pretty damn serious. And well, did you lose a lot of blood?" Balto asked.

"Ah no I'm fine, nothing serious, should heal up in good time." Eddie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure."

"Well, at least wash that uniform. Okay?"

"Don't worry I will."

"Okay then, see ya!"

"Yep see ya!" Eddie said back.

Balto waved bye and then Eddie did. He then went back inside. As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted with a hug from Amanda who was in tears.

"Shh shh shh, babe, it's okay, I'm alright." Eddie said as he comforted her in his arms.

Amanda realized that some of the blood on him was getting on her, but she didn't care. She was just so glad he was safe.

"I'm just so glad you're safe babe." Amanda said.

"Yeah well I'm just glad I stopped that awful criminal before he got to you." Eddie said.

"Wait he was gonna come get me?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Yeah he said he was gonna have a quickie with you right after he killed me."

"Oh my god." Amanda said in shock. The thought of being dominated by that criminal disturbed her.

"But when he said that, I felt an inner rage awaken inside me, and I beat his ass using it." Eddie said.

Amanda then realized how much he truly loved her. He would never let anyone hurt her ever and if anyone ever even threatened to, he would do something about it.

She then placed a long and passionate kiss on Eddies lips. Eddie then picked her off her feet and held her in the air as they continued the long kiss.

After they broke it, Amanda said "I love you babe.

Eddie then put her down and he then looked in the mirror. He was covered in quite a lot of blood. His uniform was messy and his face was all bloody.

"Shit, I should really clean up." He thought.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna go wash the blood off my face and body." He said.

"Oh okay, gladly." Amanda replied back.

"Um also, I was wondering if um, you could put my uniform in the washer? You know, to get the blood off it."

"Sure thing babe." Amanda said with a smile.

Eddie then started to take off his clothes until he was only in his boxers and he handed them to Amanda. Then he went upstairs and went into the bathroom. He got into the shower and turned it on. The water soaked him and he leaned back and let it rinse all over his body, washing some of the blood off him. He grabbed the soap and lathered it all over his body and then let the water wash it and all the remaining blood off. He let out a sigh and leaned his back against the wall. He slowly slid down and then he was sitting as the water soaked him. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a short rest. During his rest, he felt the water pressure drop for quite some time, but he didn't care. Then he eventually turned off the water and got up and stepped out of the shower. When he got out, he grabbed a towel and started to dry himself. After he did, he looked and saw Amanda standing in the doorway, wearing a white T-shirt and only red underwear.

"Uh hi Amanda." Eddie said.

Amanda smiled and walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a kiss on him and he smiled, but his smile faded when he saw she had some tears in her eyes.

"Amanda, whats wrong babe?" he asked.

Amanda then began to cry and tightened her arms around him and hugged him. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Eddie, I was just so scared when I saw you battle that criminal, he was choking you, almost shot you. I mean, I- I-I mean…" Amanda explained as her throat went dry.

Eddie then brought her face to his and they were now facing eachother, Eddie staring into Amandas teary eyes.

"What is it babe?" He asked.

Finally, Amanda spoke. "YOU COULD'VE DIED!" She said as she began to cry uncontrollably and then kneeled down on the floor and continued crying. Eddie went down and wrapped his arms around her and he rocked her back and forth gently.

"Hey hey, don't cry baby, I got you here it's okay." Eddie said into her ears as she sobbed.

"I just don't know what I would do without you. If you ever died, I would probably just fall into a deep depression and never be happy again." Amanda said as she continued to cry.

Eddie continued to comfort her until she eventually calmed down and then he brought his face to hers and they were facing eachother again.

"Now babe listen, I know that you worry about me, but that stuff is what I do, I'm a police officer. It's my job to protect the innocent against the bad guys, innocents like you. And I know that I could die, but I can't let fear control my whole life now can I?" Eddie said.

Amanda sniffed and dried a tear. "I-I guess so." She said.

"But know this babe. Even if I do die, my love for you will never die. Even if I'm gone, my love you for will never disappear. So even when you're feeling lonely, even if you can't feel or see it, the love I have for you will always be there, always!" Eddie said with a firm voice.

Amanda was taken aback by how much he loved her. She was happy and was now crying tears of joy.

"Oh Eddie!" Amanda said as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Eddie smiled and started to cradle her. Then he began to sing a song.

Don't wish it away

Don't look at it like its forever

As he sang Amanda looked up to him and smiled. She then rested on his chest as he kept singing.

Between you and me, I could honestly say

That things can only get better

And while I'm away

Dust out the demons inside

And it won't be long before you and me run

To the place in our hearts where we hide

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Time on my hands could be time spent with you

Laughing like children, living like lovers

Rolling like thunder under the covers

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Just stare into space

Picture my face in your hands

Live for each second without hesitation

And never forget I'm your man

Wait on me, girl

Cry in the night if it helps

But more than ever I simply love you

More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Time on my hands could be time spent with you

Laughing like children, living like lovers

Rolling like thunder under the covers

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Wait on me, girl

Cry in the night if it helps

But more than ever I simply love you

More than I love life itself

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Time on my hands could be time spent with you

Laughing like children, living like lovers

Rolling like thunder under the covers

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

And I guess that's why they call it the blues

Eddie then finished and let out a sigh of relief.

He then looked and saw Amanda looking at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Eddie that was wonderful!" she cried out as she planted a kiss on him.

"Well I used to do karaoke when I was in high school."

Amanda then got up and Eddie got up too. She took his hand and he smiled. They walked out of the bathroom and Amanda motioned her head to her bedroom. Just as she began to walk, she felt Eddie pull her back, not a strong pull, just a light tug.

"What is it my love?" She asked.

Eddie then grinned. "Allow me." He said, and he then picked Amanda up.

She giggled and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. Eddie kissed her back and then started to walk down the hallway. As they got closer to the bedroom, Eddie began to run and Amanda laughed as he ran into the bedroom and stopped right in front of the bed. He put her down gently and she began to take off her top. Eddie took off his towel, revealing his nude body to her. Amanda undid her bra and took it off and then took off her underwear. Then both of them were now fully nude and Amanda walked towards Eddie and wrapped her arms around him and placed a passionate kiss on him. He kissed her back and she then got on the bed and laid out stretched across the bed. He looked at her whole nude body, her beautiful face, her large breasts, and her slim and perfect figure.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked with a playful tone and grin.

Eddie was slow to respond. His only response was his mouth dropping open and going "Uhhhhhhhhh"

Amanda giggled at him and then sat up. She then took his hand. "Come here big boy." She said seductively.

Amanda pulled Eddies hand back and he fell onto the bed with her, where he snapped back into reality.

"What the oh jeez! Sorry I was day dreaming." Eddie said blushing a little.

Amanda chuckled lightly at him and wrapped her arms around him and brought him close to her.

"Come to momma." She said before kissing him.

He kissed her back and began to move his hands around her body, caressing it and causing her to giggle as he did.

Amanda pushed Eddies hands away from her and layed back on the bed. Eddie smiled and then got into position. He was now towering over her and he then inserted his member into her. She gasped, but then let out a sigh of relief and smiled as she loved the feeling. He then started thrusting into her, causing them both to moan with pleasure.

"Hmm oh yeah Eddie, oh yeah." Amanda said with pleasure.

"You like that, it feel good?" Eddie asked with a smile.

"Mmm oh yes babe, don't stop." Amanda said. Eddie then thrusted into her harder, causing her to yelp with pleasure. "DON"T STOP!" She screamed.

Eddie started thrusting into her faster and harder. Occasionally, he would go slower to tease her, but he only did it for a few seconds.

"I love it!" Amanda cried out.

Both of them then began to sweat as they continued to make love. Eddie put his hands on the bed rails of the bed to keep his balance as he continued to thrust into Amanda. The vixen was getting a lot of pleasure from him. She quickly leaned up and placed a kiss on him before laying back down. Eventually, Eddie started thrusting very hard into her and she started to scream with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his sweaty back and closed her eyes as he continued to fuck her.

"Yeah babe, fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" Amanda cried out.

Eddie continued to fuck her, making her scream with mixed pain and pleasure.

"Am I. Hurting. You. Babe?" He asked between thrusts.

"No you're (screams) NOT! FUCK ME HARDER!" Amanda screamed as Eddie thrusted into her again.

"Okay you got it!" Eddie said with a grin.

The anthro German shepherd then started to fuck his vixen girlfriend very hard and Eddie started to yell with pleasure too.

"FUCK ME LIKE THERES NO TOMORROW!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs.

"OH YEAH BABE, I'M GETTING CLOSE!" Eddie yelled.

Then Eddie was close to his climax.

"HERE I COME!" He yelled.

Amanda quickly grabbed his dick and moved it out of her pussy. Just as he was about to cum, she brought her mouth to the tip of his dick and placed her mouth on it.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Eddie yelled.

His hot fluids released all into her mouth and she swallowed all of it just as Eddie let out a sigh of relief and laid down on the bed, sweating and exhausted. Amanda was exhausted too and she cuddled up to her boyfriend. They both took a few minutes to catch their breaths.

"Wow Eddie that was wonderful." Amanda said.

"Yeah it was, boy I am exhausted." Eddie said.

"Oh babe, I love you so much. I wish we could stay like this forever." Amanda said as she yawned.

"I love you too Amanda." Eddie said before taking a big yawn and they both drifted off to sleep.

1 month later, Eddie and Amanda are out at a restaurant celebrating their 4 year anniversary. Eddie has something special planned. Amanda had on a black dress and Eddie had on jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and a coat like shirt.

"Oh babe, this is such a wonderful date! Mm I'm loving this steak!" Amanda said as she ate her meal.

Eddie smiled and continued to eat his spaghetti.

Then after they were done eating, Amanda reached into her purse.

"Hey babe. I got a special present for you." She said.

Eddie smiled and leaned in a little closer. "What is it?"

Amanda then took out a folded piece of paper from her purse and handed it to Eddie across the table.

Eddie gave Amanda a confused look.

"Open it silly." She said with a giggle.

Eddie unfolded the piece of paper and he then looked at it. It was a picture of Amanda wearing black lingerie having a pillow fight with another vixen with feathers flying all around them.

When he saw this, he looked at Amanda and smiled.

"This is a great present." He said.

"Yeah well remember that slumber party I had a month ago? You told me that the fact that I got carried away in a pillow fight aroused you. And well, I figured that it would please you to see me doing that." Amanda explained.

"Well this is certainly a great picture, really sexy." Eddie said as he kept staring at the picture.

"I'm glad you like it. It was a lot of fun to shoot." Amanda said.

"You really look like you're having fun in it, damn I love your smile." He said.

Amanda then placed her hand on Eddies hand, causing him to flinch a little.

"Well well, someone's jumpy tonight." Amanda said with a giggle.

Eddie gulped and smiled. "Yep that's me." He said nervously.

"Well listen babe, this has been an amazing dinner, and these past 4 years have been the best of my life." Amanda said.

"Yeah listen Amanda, about these four years, there's something I wanna tell you." Eddie said.

Amanda looked at Eddie with curiosity and leaned in. "What is it babe?"

"Well these past four years have also been the best of my life, and well." Eddie stopped talking as he got up.

He walked over to Amanda and then when he stood in front of her, he knelled down. This caused Amanda to gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Eddie?" Amanda asked as she felt her eyes start to get watery.

The other people in the restaurant turn and saw the German Shepard kneeling down to the vixen.

Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black case. When Amanda saw this, she started to breath faster and heavier, she put her hand on her chest to calm herself down. A few tears started to slid down her face.

"Amanda?" Eddie asked as he held up the case. He then opened it, revealing a shiny blue diamond ring.

Amanda gasped.

"Will, you marry me?" Eddie asked. His eyes started to drip with tears too.

Amanda covered her mouth, she was overcome with joy and tears of happiness.

"Yes. Yes!" She cried out. "A thousand times yes!"

Eddie smiled and took the ring out and put it onto her finger, it slid on perfectly.

"It fits!" Amanda cried out.

Eddie then stood up and Amanda threw herself into his arms and they passionately kissed. The other furries inside the restaurant cheered.

"I love you Eddie." Amanda whispered into Eddies ear.

"I love you too Amanda." Eddie whispered back.

**Authors Note: So that is the end of my first story. I don't know if I will write any more for quite a while but I hope you guys liked it. Also the song was by Elton John which I do not own in any way. Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
